Spirit Dreams Inside
by Celine Flac the sorceress
Summary: Bakura/Anzu/Ryou. Anzu happens to be appearing in both a certain tomb robber and his hikari's dream. What happens when upon recognizing thier feelings for her to tell her? Song is br L'Arc-en-Ciel


Spirit Dreams Inside

A/n: Okay this is one more for the Bakura/Ryou/ Anzu fics. It means a lot to me and I love this song. Thanks for all of those who reviewed "Dark Blue" Meant a lot!!! ^_^ Well, onto the disclaimer!!

Disclaimer: Tala owns nothing but her brain and the computer that often curses her to the shadow realm along with a mini-plushie of Bakura/Ryou. She doesn't own L'Arc-en-Ciel's Spirit Dreams Inside.

~~

  
A white-haired teenager sat straight up. His back was cowering and his yami was in the other room, no need to have worry. But this time he did. He was crying again. He hated to cry. He truly disliked him not being strong enough to hold the tears back, but he allowed them to consume his face and quiet sobs racked his body.

He had an awful dream. His love was taken away from him, well not only him but his yami as well. They were taken from her. She was in the middle of the same field each night and she would be looking at them. Her wonderful eyes shimmering with such hope that she turned her back to them and smiled. Wildflowers spread at her touch and her garb was that of a princess. 

She would turn her now long lockes to them when a man, one that often looked more like Yami, and he took her from the field. Tonight it had progressed to barely enough of a fraction that he could see the look of terror in his love's eyes as she screamed his name. 

_I wake from a nightmare now_

Ryou, the boy from earlier, smiled at his classmates, trying to keep his heart under control as his love sat near him. Bakura growled at his hikari and nodded his head at something. Just because Bakura was relatively evil didn't mean he couldn't go to school and learn. In fact the ex-tomb robber had suggested going to keep him occupied during the day. 

But even unknown to his yami, they both had taken a special interest into Anzu Masaki. Ryou was in love with her that he hadn't even begun to notice it. Only until Bakura bluntly told him of it did he notice. But just by sitting near her, talking to her, and laughing with her, he still felt the forbidden nightmares plague him. He knew that his yami had the same thing within his own mind. 

Often at lunch, when the dreams had started, he would find himself remembering the vivid pictures and the feel of it. Bakura would give him a glare and often hit him in the shoulder. But his heart shuddered at the possible hidden messages, and he often found himself staring at the girl, she never seemed to look his way except when Bakura would hit him and he'd yelp in pain like usual.

__

In the day it haunts me

It slowly tears me apart

Ryou couldn't help but be mesmerized by the girl. Her eyes were captivating and beautiful, filled with laughter and life. No strife flowed into her except that he could tell she had her own problems at home. Her cheery nature was what he would first notice about her. She seemed rather optimistic even if the odds were at the worst. 

All he could do was watch her, hopelessly day in and day out with the eyes of love those only two people could see with. His yami had the same type of eyes when he looked at Anzu but he was braver and tried to act as cold as possible. They both were afraid of this love, both so silly and afraid, reacting in their own very unique ways. 

_With the dreams of a distant love_

I'm a wandering satellite

He watched her dance. Today was her dance recital and everyone had been invited to come, just as long as they didn't make much noise. Jou, Yugi, Yami, Honda, Miho, and Mai had readily agreed to it and Shizuka, him and Bakura had only hesitated slightly. Kaiba and Mokuba said they might and they did, while Isis dragged Marik and Malik there from their private prep all-boy school. 

It was amusing watching everyone stare at the two in their preppy boy's uniforms and hair slicked back. It had made Jou and Honda fall out laughing and everyone else tried to stifle it, except Bakura. He laughed outright at the two as Isis smiled almost seemingly oblivious to the humiliation of the two.

Her form was lithe and graceful. Water upon the surface of a curved object, dripping down into a fluid motion. He didn't have eyes for anything else. Her gracefulness filling up the void in his heart. It hurt so much to watch her and not tell her that she was beautiful and that he loved her, no, they loved her. 

His heart was a tormenting bastard to his eyes. They took everything in and he knew that the pain and yet the hell he felt was really just his seemingly one-sided love for her. It was a wasteland that she danced in day in and day out, holding onto her form ever so much as the dancer would smile that lovely smile to demolish the pain.

Truly she was a wonder to not be made of Venus's own eggs. Such beauty and life that would never be in his life after high school, probably ever again.

_Somewhere in the wasteland _

I see you smiling at me

A vision out of my dreams

Will everything change?

Take the pain away

Lead me with your light

He needed to wait till the recital was over. He would tell her when he could, when they were alone. He paused with one look at his yami. The almost deadly looking twin of Ryou smirked and nodded softly to him out of the conversation with Malik. He smiled. His yami's approval was nearly enough to send his self-confidence sky high as he went to wait for her out of the lobby.

She came out soon, a towel draped around her neck as she wiped some sweat onto it. The teenager waited and saw that she noticed him. Blushing with whatever courage he needed he mustered up to her and smiled. Walking over to her, the expanse of the lobby seeming like the Sahara desert, was hard, as on each step he seemed to be swallowing himself. 

Bakura was noticing this form the mind link and hit the boy in his mind on the arm with a gentle smile, pushing him. The frightened Britain caught her arm as she was walking towards their group.

"A…..A-Anzu?" He stuttered to her. Ryou knew that he couldn't be more than embarrassed at the way he was acting, foolish indeed. 

"Hai?" She murmured not glancing at anyone but Ryou. His soft white hair frizzing up in his stress at getting the words to form under his breath. He needed to tell her!! Cursing himself in English, he opted to look in those blue lights of the sun.

"P-Please, um…….I-I-I wa….want to-to t-talk to y-you alo-alone late…Later!!" He whispered barely audible above everyone. Anzu nodded her consent and smiled. What a leap of faith that was!!

"All right. We'll talk tonight then!!" She smiled even more, her mirth hidden in her eyes. He nodded numbly and she went over to talk to Yami and Yugi, mainly all the others. He froze and fell down smiling dumbly, then got up. 'YES!! PART ONE DONE!!!' He screamed in his mind as he looked over to his Yami who was laughing at him. 

_Heading for the sun_

Leave the sadness behind

Crossing oceans dry

Yeah

It was later on, when they were out to eat he thought he had a chance but Yami had beaten him to it. The stupid pharaoh had asked if he could talk to her alone for a minute or two. Ryou had begun to lose hope and got up from the table exiting the shop with an excuse easily made up. Bakura soon followed and glared at the boy. 

"Don't ever lose hope, little hikari. She'll be ours just you wait." The once evil spirit replied to the boy. Ryou sadly nodded his head and gained only a little hope. He knew that Yami had fallen in love with his love a long time ago, he was just hoping the pharaoh did not get her love. 

He felt all the more confused when he got near his house.

_My world is spinning out of time_

Won't somebody stop me?

Once he had gotten home, he began crying alone in his room. His yami giving him a disgusted look, but even the spirit understood the boy's crying. He was also silently lamenting that the fucking bloody pharaoh was getting their love. Sighing, the evil spirit from the ring, Bakura, sat down on the couch drinking a coke.

His heart tormented his endurance taunting them with her every move and even more than that her unique beauty. He hated the fact that she had not only captured the attention of his weak little hikari but also him. First of all, he had thought love was weak, but now he wasn't so sure anymore about that philosophy.

In fact, she had proven it so wrong. His philosophy was now wrong and he too was lost. Were emotions a sign of weakness? Or were the strongest things to have? He didn't know that anymore since the one called love continued to take pleasure in taunting both him and his aibou and then laugh in their faces. He hid it very well that it did that, but he couldn't help but feel it.

Ryou growled in frustration. He hated crying and even worse was he was drowsy now. The dream was going to come and soon she would leave him in it. Her appearance would take away most of the pain he felt but there was still some left. 

_I may be losing my way_

Will you make it right?

She was there like always in the same summer dress and the wildflowers all around her, barely touching her hands while they bloomed in prettiness. Her smile and voice called to him, which was different in this dream. 

She was calling both of them. Looking around, he noticed his yami there with the same fixed expression on his face as he looked at her. It was the one of bewilderment and joy. Something he rarely saw in his other half. 

"Ryou!! Bakura!!" Her voice softly whispered into the wind. Both nodded to the other and ran towards her. The girl smiled and turned around to see a dark force looming over her. Taking her and cackling at the duo. 

"ANZU!!!" They both screamed, hearts beating as one for her, both emotions flowing through them as she disappeared and both reappeared in their respected rooms before both had instantly fallen asleep.

_Take the pain away_

Hear me as I cry

In Anzu's home, she sat straight up. That wasn't the repeat of the same dream she always had. Both of the white-haired look-a-likes were there, and there were words said this time as well. Getting up, the brunette was careful not to make a noise. Her feet hurt and the soothing of the cream was leaving her soon. 

Sighing she went over to the bathroom and put a little more cream on her feet and got on her bandages and slippers. She needed to go talk to Ryou about this dream. Deeply n her own way, she wondered if he and his yami had the same feelings for her as she had for each of them. 

Whatever she was about to do was canceled as her father was home earlier than expected and drunk. She cringed hearing a bottle of achohal slam against the counter of the kitchen. She needed to get out. It was only four in the morning, as she knew it and he wouldn't dare come and beat her would he? Anzu sighed. She knew as soon as he opened the door to the house he was. Grumbling to herself, she opened her window and climbed out diligently, wearing a Tokyo sweater and her pajamas. 

Mumbling silently, she closed the window by the latch outside and jumped down, rolling on the ground when she hit it on impact. Once done, the girl got up slowly and ran away not making much noise n her silent neighborhood. 

She grinned to herself as she reached the ever-silent park, fog-covering most of it from the lake. Early couples taking walks in the hardly seeing weather. She sighed and decided to go to the swings, swinging on them made some of her troubles go away. It was like everytime she swung herself higher she could hear the gentle girl giggles escape her and into the air.

_Heading for the sun_

Leave the sadness behind

Crossing oceans dry

Deep inside I go

Bakura laid there for some time after the dream. He didn't believe in it did he? Was he in love with the ballerina friendship cheerleader or the girl hidden deep inside the optimistic shell? He didn't even know that a spirit could dream. It was a rude awakening for him. He sighed, rushing a hand through his spiky and shorter silvery white hair. 

_Spirit dreams inside_

Spirit dreams inside

Bakura got up. He needed to go somewhere, anywhere but stay there. The house was too oppressive for him right now. Was it his fault that he had hidden and tried to tear his feelings? Ryou was also up and about. He was making coffee for the spirit's awakening and was truly awake since the nightmare. Once more he was glad that he had a lot of time to think for himself.

He needed to leave this house when the coffee was ready. It wasn't everyday however that both he and his yami woke up at four o'clock at the morning. Groaning, the white haired boy made the coffee and sat at the table. Almost as soon as he sat down, he got up again. He looked up towards the stairs to see his dark. The ex-tomb robber stared and nodded.

They both knew what to do now. 

Exiting their home, Bakura and Ryou raced towards Anzu's home. Their feet prodding the ground so heavily as they pushed harder than ever to her home. A man, probably drunk, growled shutting the door to her home. Ryou knew instantly what had probably happened. Looking around the grass, he stepped accidently in blood. Bakura stared at the pool of his lover's blood and growled menacingly in his voice. 

The two followed her trail of crimson liquid until they came upon her body, leaning against the house that she lived in. Bruises covered her face and cuts along her sweater and all around. Her clothes were torn from a knife of some sort. 

"Anzu?" Bakura's voice surprised even himself as it was quieter, almost a whimper in pain, asking silently and almost Ryou-like to her living, except for the fact that it was deeper and a little rougher. Her eyes opened only lightly as she saw both Ryou and Bakura. 

"Bakura, Ryou?" Her voice a breathy whisper filled with pain. Bakura nodded letting her take his and Ryou's hands I na small and failing grip. "Go ahead." Was all she said as she fell back into unconciousness. Bakura nodded and looked over to his aibou, tending to the wounds so gently. Bakura knew his aibou was angry, he could feel his anger himself. 

"Aibou, take her to the hospital, steal the man's car, I'll get you the keys." He told the boy gently. Ryou knew what his yami was going to do, he wasn't going to stop it neither. Grinning to him, he nodded his consent which seemed to surprise Bakura, and got up with the girl in his arms and went into the open garage door. 

Opening the front door, Bakura brandished his dagger at his side and waited for the wasted man to come towards him. 

_What can I do, I ask?_

There's nothing left to say

Blood flowed continously down the walls, entrails hanging upon the living room fan, bones along the walkway. Bakura grunted and smirked callously. This was what this man deserved so doubly for ever hurting his love. Grinning from ear to ear, he got the car keys and saw Ryou at the doorway. 

"What about clothes?" Bakura growled. He nearly forgot. Licking his blade clean, he put the dagger back into his ring. He tossed the keys to his aibou and headed upstairs, using magic to make sure he didn't drag blood anywhere. His shirt instead of crimson speckled was now officially clean along with the rest of his body. 

They had made it to the hospital after learning how to drive on the right side of the road. (-_-''''' Bakura……….. Baku-chan: Wha? I just had a little fun!! I swear it!! ^_^''''' Tala: Whatever.--''''') Running to the emergency room, they asked for a doctor and soon enough, Anzu was put into a bed with machines helping her idle compared to her chance. 

__

What can I do, I ask?

There's nothing left to say

Bakura had left his aibou alone in the room to hold Anzu's hands and hoped that she would wake up. His breathy whispers of a new future falling upon nearly deaf ears that he hoped would hear his voice, opening those crystalline eyes and nod a yes to him and his yami. Bakura didn't need to look to understand the pleadingin the boy's voice, and eyes. 

Why was he here? She obviously had his aibou to love and nothim. He didn't count as much and considering how pathetically useless he was in this place. He had no medical knowledge and for once he felt totally at a lost for a grasp from floating in the smelling sea of medicine and sterility. 

_Why am I here? _

Why am I lost?

Suddenly he knew what he was here. Ryou and Anzu. They both needed him here as him being the stronger one out of either. Ryou needed him for support and Anzu for love and faith. Smiling to himself, Bakura returned to the room, holding two cups of coffee. One for his aibou with crème and some sugar while his was the way he liked it, strong and black. 

Looking over to her frail form, he understood that feeling of love for her. In fact he was elated even to the point that soon she'd open her eyes and he'd see the light in them. He'd see her and then she'd be able to live without her parent torturing her and everything else. 

_Where is love?_

Lead me with your light

Opening her eyes against the heaviness that beckoned her, she stared into two pairs of almost identical eyes. One brown as honey and the other hard as amber. She loved them both so much, and they treated her so well, most of the time. 

"You two there?" She asked in a very mewling voice, weak, pathetic and almost useless, hardly working for its purpose ight now, she concluded. Laughing silently to herself. She sounded too much like Bakura right then. 

"I think she lost it, little hikari." The amber eyes told the honey ones. Both were trained on her, smiling at the hope her own eyes brought to their life. Anzu grinned, her cheeks hurting from cuts and bruises. 

"Thanks." She whispered to them. Without either, she didn't think she could have made it not to cry. Silent tears wetted her cheeks as she felt her eyes close heavenly. It was time to tell them. Time to get rejected or accepted, she thought to herself. "Guys?" Her voice asked meekly. They both smiled at her or smirked. You never could tell with Bakura. 

"We're here for you, Anzu." Ryou answered this time, hope filling his enevitably cute eyes. She smiled to herself. There was only so little that could keep her from being a little angry and Ryou was one of them, Bakura the other. She would be slightly mad if they rejected her, hell her heart would break in and she'd probably lose all hope to live as she wanted. 

"I……..I…..lo…..love you both!!" She exclaimed closing her eyes tightly waiting for their answer to her declaration. 

_Heading for the sun_

Leave the sadness behind

Crossing oceans dry

Deep inside I go

Ryou and Bakura stared at the woman quizzically. Did she really say what she had? Were they in another dream? Ryou took his hand and automatically pinched one of his cheeks as Bakura glanced at the boy's actions. His aibou was too weird to stand at times. Decidingly, Bakura being the braver went first to say what needed to be said.

"Anzu, we love you as well." He whispered to her with a genuine smile evident on his pale face. Ryou smiled after yelping slightly in pain. After all, pinching does hurt. 

"He's right, Anzu. W….We love you as well." Deeply relieved, Anzu smiled to them, opening her crystalline eyes with pleasure as she blushed at the two. Both elicting blushes from her and her them. 

_Heading for the sun_

Leave the sadness behind

Crossing oceans dry

Deep inside I go

"What about my father?" She looked at the two, her eyes conveying a slight fright of going back to her home. Bakura blinked and sighed. He didn't know what to tell her. Thankfully his aibou saved him from explaining.

"You're coming to live with us, if that is all right with you." He answered. Anzu grinned, dreamily and welcomed the gladness she felt. "Bakura will go get your items from your room as you stay in the hospital, okay?" He whispered to her. She nodded. For once, the spirit's in her head smiled and grinned feverishly with hope. 

~~

She walked into the flower field, resembling the one that she often dreamt of with her two lovers by her side. The darkness was gone and both boys smiled as she allowed them to snuggle deeper into the crook of her neck. Her eyes staring at vacant blue skies, hands softly petting spiky white hair and slightly calmer silver. The wildflowers played itself as a cushion to them and was welcomed for it. 

An arm of both intertwining into each of her own feminine ones, while their outer arms crossed the others to the opposite shoulder. She grinned to herself. Finally everything was going all right. 

She was going to have a new life, new home, and new love. Grinning to herself, she remembered something and laughed silently to herself. 

"I guess soul's do dream everything right." She whispered into the wind carressing her and their own bodies with a feral grin belonging to that of an imp on the yami, and an innocent one on the hikari. 

"I guess they do."

_Spirit dreams inside_

Spirit dreams inside

Spirit dreams inside

Spirit dreams inside

~~

Tala: O_O THIS WAS SOOOOOOOO WEIRD!!!!

Ryou: **sweatdrop** Um………..

Anzu: I liked it!! ^_^ I got Ryou and BAKURA!!! 

Bakura: -_-'''' Whatever woman.

Tala: Well, whatever. I think Bakura was out of character………Grr…..Hmm…..I'm wondering about two new plots. 

Ryou: Do they include us and the other men in romance?

Tala: **Sweatdrop** ^^;;;;;; No. But there is something really weird about it!!

Anzu: What is it?

Tala: -_-'''''''' Tell ya later. Well, READ'N'REVIEW!!!!!! And Bakura, this is for being agreat evil villlian. **gives him a present**

Bakura: ^_^ IS IT THE MILLENUIM PUZZLE?!?!?!?!

Anzu: Nope. Yugi still has it. **points to Yugi walking innocently into the road** o.O? Is he allowed to do that? I thought if you were always that small you had to hold hands.

Bakura: Whatever, woman. **opens the present to see…………..a coupon**

Ryou: What does it say?

Bakura: **stares at it for a few minutes**…………I can't read it……….

Ryou: **looks at it** It says,'Free fanfic written anyway you want it, only after the Malik Horror Picture Show Parody, From Tally.' 

Bakura: ^_^ I Get to eatch Rocky Horror!!!

Anzu: I think she means to get us to do it. O_O

Tala: ^_^ YupYUP!!!! ^_^


End file.
